Saving The Charmed Ones
by chloeluver
Summary: When our fav. trio finds future Charmed Ones they must save them from a demon trying to kill them but is Paige all for saving a spot meant for her? Chap.3 Now Up!!! Plz r&r!
1. Phoebe's Premintion

"So what do you think of him??"asked Paige pointing to a man dancng with a brunette in the crowd of P3."To tall."anwsered Phoebe.Piper looked in the crowd-she could see three young girls no older than 13 in the crowd."Be right back" said Piper not even looking at Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Hey!!" Piper yelled at the three girls."Your way over the age limit,what are you doing here??"."Sorry" said the tallest girl.She had long brown hair and brown eyes."We just like Avril"said the smallest while pointing to the singer on stage.The smallest had blue eyes and blonde hair."It won't happen again." said the middle one.She had olive skin and black hair.  
  
"Hey what's going on?? said Phoebe behind her.Phoebe pushed Piper out the way and bumped into the blonde.Phoebe closed her eyes and started shivering.Piper could tell she was having a premintion.When she finnally open them she looked horrified-so did the blonde."We gotta go...Now!!" said the blonde she grabbed the other two and ran upstairs.  
  
"What'd ya see??"  
  
"Those three~getting killed"awnsered Phoebe  
  
******************************************  
  
"What'd ya see??"asked Colleen while pushing back her long hair.  
  
"Those two and another getting killed"awnsered Chloe chewing on her blonde hair  
  
"We gotta stop that from happening!!"yelled Cristy pulling her black hair in a ponytail 


	2. Hands Mission

"Three girls...sisters....you must kill all three."said the new Seer.She was white and had brown hair and brown eyes(when they weren't white)."You must kill every future Charmed Ones before killing the present ones." said the Seer."  
  
Are you sure you know where to find them?"asked the demon Hunds."Yes"awnsered the Seer in a monotone sorta way."Are you sure it will work?"asked Hunds  
  
"When every future Charmed One is killed...they will be noone to fill the shoes of The Charmed Ones after you kill them."  
  
******************************************  
  
"Are you sure they went out here??????"asked Paige."Well where could they go???"asked Piper  
  
"They're just innocent little girls why would anyone kill them???"asked Phoebe particcilly to noone,she was still shaken up about seeing three girls getting killed.  
  
"There they are!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Cristy.Piper,Phoebe and Paige turned around to see three girls standing not only ten feet away.Phoebe ran toward them.  
  
A demon shimmered behind Colleen and grabbed her long hair."AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"screamed Colleen.  
  
She struggelled with him before using her eyes to move him away.Piper laughed,she hasn't seen that since Prue was still alive.The demon was getting up before someone froze him."Thanks Cristy."said Colleen."No Piper,not Cristy."corrected Paige."I didn't do that."laughed Piper(she was still giggily from what Colleen did)  
  
Paige looked around."Wheres the demon??????"She asked."No,wheres Chloe????"asked Cristy.All five girls looked around to see that Chloe and the demon was gone. 


	3. Interviewing

Sorry about the grammar guys im still young......  
  
Hunds shimmered into the Seer's lair with Chloe.He had attacked her from behind.He walked over to the Seer. "Wi-" he started bu the Seer interrupted "I know" she said crisply."I always do." said the Seer in a proud sorta voice.  
  
"Then you know who I brought don't you?" holding the young girl by her hair."Chloe Veronica  
  
Lawernce-younger sister of Colleen Vanessa and Cristina Victoria Lawernce-died blonde hair,blue eyes and a limited furture." said the Seer smiling........  
  
******************************************  
  
"So you witches?"asked Paige.  
  
"Yes Ms.Mathews."said Cristy.Cristy had been calling Paige that since she said her name was Paige Matthews.  
  
"What's your power?"asked Paige  
  
"The power to freeze time."answered Cristy.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"The power to move things."said Colleen  
  
Paige walked over to the wall and knocked down a painting."There I moved something!"yelled Paige.  
  
Colleen squinted her eyes she moved the painting back to its proper place"So did I."  
  
Paige ran over to Phoebe and started whining."I wan't that power!!!!!!!!!!"whined Paige to Phoebe.  
  
"So your sisters too?"asked Piper.  
  
"Yeah" answered Cristy  
  
"You dont look like sisters....."  
  
"Neither do you."said Colleen calmly  
  
"Hey!"yelled Phoebe from across the room.  
  
"Where are you're parents?" Phoebe started interviewing them now too.  
  
Cristy looked at Colleen,she looked back.  
  
"Well......."  
  
Colleen answered "They were killed in battle.By a demon.Our whitelighter was taking care of us until he was also killed.We got assined another whitelighter.He's taking care of us now."  
  
Leo orbed in."Leo....." all five girls said.  
  
"Wait you know him??" asked Paige.  
  
"Know him?He's our whiteligter." laughed Cristy 


End file.
